


Hot n Cold

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A black badge field trip gone wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot n Cold

     Out hunting Revenants, no big, until Wynonna picks the wrong patch of ice, catches herself just a second too late, and grabs Dolls off-balance, and pulls him in the freezing water, too.   
  
     "Assuming I don't die of exposure, I'm going to kill you." His face isn't mad, but it is shivering, and Wynonna bites back a thought how even the impenetrable Dolls can't intimidate cold.   
  
     "I said I was sorry like, I don't know, three billion times." She had  _meant_ to thank him, but it all kept coming out as  _sorries._ As soon as she'd hit the water Wynonna felt herself panic; he'd kept her calm, despite his own shock, and had gotten them both out of the icy water. Now they were out, they'd made it to the car, _all_ of Wynonna felt numb and... was Dolls stripping? "Look, I know we can't be in wet clothes out here in the artic, but-" Wynonna was struggling to keep her eyes up. She wasn't  _shy_  with her own body, and Dolls had a  _figure_ but- Wynonna swore to a god she didn't believe in she could feel her fingers turning blue.  
  
    "Do you wanna survive out here?" Dolls didn't wait for an answer. Gently but quickly, he pulled Wynnona's wet jacket down, and tried not to snag her shirt on her head.   
  
     "I can  _do it_ I can do it." Undressing the rest of herself _hurt_ so much, and she cursed that rotten patch of ice. And then she cursed it again. She let Dolls lay out her clothes on the front seat of the car and climbed in the back, willing herself to be smaller so if possible less cold air could be touching her.   
  
     "The heat'll come up soon." Dolls' voice sounded warm to Wynonna; it sounded nice. Startling her, he climbed in the back, too. "Scoot over." He waited a beat. "Oh, really? Matching bra and undies today, what is it, an occasion?" He could recognize the pale of her face, the stiffness of her body, all bad signs. Wrapping himself around her was shocking at first, she was still so cold to the touch, even out of the wind. Her hair had collected ice in it and he tried to smooth some of it away.  
  
     "Smartass." Wynonna felt herself still shivering against him, but  _god_ he felt warm already, how did he do that?  "Are you like, a human space heater, how are you not half dead like me."  
  
    But she let the thought drop and gave herself over to the soft comfort in his shoulder that she would've never guessed was there. And she thought hot,  _hot_ thoughts.  
  
    "Just keep your hands to yourself, deputy, and you might survive. And for god sakes, test the ice next time."  
  
    


End file.
